Why Must Dreams Come True!
by peaceluvandchippettslolz
Summary: After Alvin and Jeanette have a strange dream and Henry loses his wand, things are about to go down. Read on if you wana see who Henry is!
1. No Way!

_**Omg it's me, back with yet ANOTHER NEW STORY!!!!!!. wow this is like getting crazy. im popping up with new stories left and right i'm moving so fast, ow. ok i just hit myself. ow i hop u guys like this story. its one of those I JUST GO THE IDEA SO I STARTED WRITING AND NOW HERE IT IS kind of stories so yeah. i dont own the chipmunks, chipettes, or any songs that i put in the story. i only own the story line and extra characters i put in. enjoy. lolzpeace**_

_It was a beautiful morning. The sun was out and there was a slight breeze that gave some people goose bumps. Jeanette Miller had just come out of the office. She had her everyday glasses and her brown hair was in a messy ponytail. She sighed as she skipped to class. She hated Mondays, especially today. She slowed when she heard music coming from the other side of her homeroom door. Out of curiosity, she gently pushed it open to find the class had changed. The everyday rows of chairs had been smushed together to look like a stage that kids were cheering around. It wasn't until she looked up that she saw what all the fuss was about. There on the stage was Jeanette's sister, Brittany Miller, talking to some guy that was messing with a microphone._

…………

_Alvin sighed as he walked from the cafeteria. "Why was it such a crime" he thought "to get to school late? I mean 5 minutes isn't going to change anything" he stared at the yellow pass in his hands and sighed in frustration. "He should make wallpaper with all these yellow passes he has". He was bracing himself for the teacher to give him a long lecture about being late to class, but stopped short when he heard music on the other side of his homeroom door. He opened it to find the room had transformed into a mini concert, strobe light and all. Kids were screaming around a clump of desks and the teacher was no were to be found. He looked over to the screaming kids and saw Brittany standing on the desks. He smiled and shook his head as he closed the door behind him. _

…………_.._

_Jeanette looked up at the sound of the door closing. She glanced around to see that Alvin had just got to class. She was sitting on top of the only desk that wasn't surrounded by kids. She was curious to see what crazy thing her sister was going to do know, but she didn't feel like getting tramped either. So she sat on her own private island, watching all the screaming kids and Alvin drop his bag on the floor. He turned and spotted her. She waved at him as he nodded his head before disappearing into the crowd of kids. Just then music began to play and someone handed Brittany a microphone. She motioned them to turn down the music._

"_Ok, ok; I'd like to sing a song dedicated to the person I love more then anything in the world. You know who you are"_

…………_.._

_Alvin couldn't believe it, she had written a song for him. As he pushed through the crowd, he spotted his brother Simon. He moved over to him and slapped him on the arm._

"_Hey bro, weird seeing you here in this mix; why aren't you with Jeanette in the back?" Alvin yelled._

"_Why would I want to be with her" Simon asked confused._

_Alvin was about to respond but the music started up again so he turned to the stage._

_La-de-da  
Yeah_

You fled from medication 'cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor 'cause he's calling you insane  
You're lost even when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy

And you said we wouldn't make it  
And look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Oh yeah!

I shook your hand and you pulled it right away  
You asked me to dance and instead I said, "No way!"  
Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed  
I knew you were different from the way I caved

And you said we wouldn't make it  
And look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Oh yeah!

_Brittany was looking right at Alvin. At least he thought she was. She reached her hand out but another hand grabbed hold of hers.  
_

We were so different  
But opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing  
And I never looked back  
You're one of a kind!  
And no one can change this heart of mine  
Oh!

_Jeanette couldn't believe what she_ _was seeing. Simon was on the stage with Brittany. She was singing to HIM!!!_

And you said we wouldn't make it  
And look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Oh yeah!

_The crowd screamed around them. Alvin and Jeanette could only stare at the stage, not fully believing what they were seeing._

One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special  
I'm falling like I never fell before

_She grabbed Simon's hands  
_It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come  
You're a trainwreck  
But with you I'm in love

_The crowd cheered louder as Brittany and Simon kissed._

_NOOOOOOO!!! Was all Alvin and Jeanette could manage._

**_heyyyy so whatch think. i know its kinda short but if u tell me what u think the next 1 might b longer. click the button click the button .no pressure but this screen will slef distruct in 10 sec if you dont press it. so REVIEW. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM. hmm well that didn't work. o well. lolzpeace_**


	2. The Twilight Zone

**_hey pplz of the www. lolz sorry bout the l8 update. nothing really gets interesting yet, but its still a good chapter. atleast i think so. lolz anyway heres ch. 2 enjoy. i dnt own any aact characters, only extra characters and the story line. lolzpeace_**

Jeanette sat up clutching her shirt screaming. Her forehead was caked with sweat and her head was spinning. Eleanor was the first one to react to Jeanette's scream.

"I'm up, what happened woah" Eleanor screamed as she fell off the bed.

"Who's screaming, what's going on" Brittany yelled. Eleanor managed to limp to the wall and turn on the light. She saw her sister's big brown eyes full of fear and ran over to her.

"Are you ok, what happened" Eleanor asked frantically holding her sisters head.

"Yeah it was just this horrible dream" Jeanette said ashamed that she got all worked up about a dream.

"Can someone turn on the light" Brittany yelled feeling around her.

"It is on" Jeanette said in confusion.

"O no, I'm Blind" Brittany screamed. Eleanor rolled her eyes and walked over to her sister. She gently lifted the sleeping mask off her sister's face as she rambled on about things she couldn't do blind.

"I knew that" Brittany scoffed. Jeanette sighed and looked over at the clock.

"Well it's about 2 hours till we have to get up for school" she tossed over the sheets and stretched.

"Where are you going" Brittany asked with a yawn.

"To take a shower" Jeanette said taking her hair out.

"Well I'm going back to sleep" Brittany put her mask back on and fell back on her pillow muttering something about how people shouldn't wake up so early. Eleanor looked at Jeanette with worried eyes.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be fine" Jeanette said with a wary smile.

"Sure you don't want to take about it" Eleanor inched closer to her.

"Not know maybe later" Jeanette opened the bathroom door and closed it with a light click. She pressed her back against the door. She didn't want to talk about that dream. Not now, not ever.

Meanwhile…………..

"Nooo" Alvin sat up and stopped short. He was in his room, not at school in that insane classroom. He sighed with relief, but jumped at the sound of the door opening. His brother Simon came in rubbing his eyes.

"Oh it's just you" Alvin sighed relaxing once more.

"I heard you screaming from downstairs, everything ok" Simon closed the door and sat down next to him.

"What were you doing downstairs" Alvin asked curiously.

"I went to get some water and then I found Theodore sleep walking into the laundry room." Simon sighed shaking his head.

"Got lost going to the bathroom again" Alvin laughed.

"Still, you'd think he would've grown out of it by now" Simon chuckled.

"Yeah 14 is an age that you should get lost in a concert not in your own house" Alvin looked at the clock and sighed.

"So are you ok, I mean you're never like getting up at normal school time so two hours earlier is unusual" Simon looked at his brother in a quizzical way. But Alvin just shrugged.

"Just a bad dream I guess I don't remember" Alvin felt his shirt; it was soaked.

"Yuck, I'm guna go take a shower" he tossed the sheets over and walked to the door. He walked down the hall toward the bathroom with Simon at his heals. They passed Theodore who was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Where you guys going" he looked at his brothers with droopy eyelids.

"I'm going to take a shower and Simon is going back to the room with you" Alvin stated as he gave Simon a look. He glared at him and sighed, turning to Theodore.

"Come on Theo, let's go to bed" Simon took his little brother by the hand and led him back to the room. Alvin ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He looked in the mirror and sighed, shaking his head. _It was only a dream _he kept saying _It was only a dream._

…………

Jeanette had spent almost half an hour trying to calm herself down, but somehow the water only made her more tense. So she gave up and turned off the water. She decided to put on a pair of sweats and started taking the sopping wet sheets off her bed. On her way to the laundry room she glanced out the window. The sun was slowly rising and the air looked clean and crisp. She put the sheets in the laundry and made her way to the stairs. She glanced at the door and back at the clock. She had about an hour before anyone would be up. She quickly ran upstairs, threw her sheet over the bare bed and went downstairs. Her long jacket waited for her on the coat rack, and she eagerly took it. As she stepped out into the twilight, a warm yet cool breeze blew through Jeanette's hair that gave her chills. She sighed and began walking up the sidewalk without knowing where her feet were taking her.

…………..

Alvin closed the laundry door and sighed. No way was he going to be able to sleep after that crazy dream. He glanced at the clock and felt like hitting something. It was about another hour till anyone would be up. He looked out the window and was about to go upstairs when he did a double take. The way outside looked made him feel calm. Simon would've probably used one of his complex words to describe the scenery but to him it was just beautiful. Without a second thought he opened the door and stepped outside. He stared at the sky watching the sun slowly rise. Normally he would've rolled his eyes or gagged at someone who starred at the sun like an idiot, but he couldn't turn away. He took a step forward in a trance but tripped over a stick that was on the doorstep. He landed on the walkway with a thud. He silently cursed under his breath as he took the stick and threw it in the trash.

…………………….

Ironically her feet led her to the Seville's. The house looked like it always did. It was too early for the sun to shine on it, but for some reason the house looked better in the twilight; almost magical. She starred at the house, rocking back and forth on her heals. She jumped in surprise as the door opened. She looked around and hid behind the nearest bush.

"_How ironic" she thought. "First I have a dream about Alvin and now here he is, up at the same time I am." _She thought for a second. Then a new idea popped in her head. _"Did he have the same dream as me?"_

She looked at his face. Something about it seemed, like, changed; different in a way. Jeanette stifled a laugh as he tripped over a stick that was in plain sight. She ducked down farther in the bushes as he went to throw it away in the trash. Just then her watch beeped; the same three beeps that woke her up every weekday morning. She came out of her crouched position and started running up the sidewalk.

………….

As Alvin walked back up the sidewalk, he heard a low beeping sound. He looked at his wrist, but realized he wasn't wearing a watch. He turned toward the direction of the sound just in time to see a girl with pink glasses running up the street.

_"Jeanette?"_

**_ooooo its a wannab cliff hanger. sorry nothing really interesting yet but i promise things will get exciting next time around. lolz hoped u liked this 1. if u did review, if u didn't review, if ur picking ur nose/lost, _**


	3. Hidden Magic

_**Hey guys I finally came up with comething for this story. I was about to give up on it but with a little time adn the support of friends and family I FINALLY HAD A BRAINSTORM! Anyway I'm warning yopu know this chapter is short but is packed with information. I hope you like it so onward mush to chapter 3. I don;t own any AATC characters just the story line and any extra characters I made up. lolzpeace!**_

Alvin and Jeanette made inside and in bed before anyone could notice they had been outside. They went through there normal morning routine like nothing had changed and everything was normal. Meanwhile on the inside they kept thinking about the early hours of that morning and there disturbing dreams. Everything was too weird to wrap there heads around that they decided to push it inside and not give it a second thought as they walked to school. But they didn't realize things were just about to get even weirder then before.

...

Seaboard high school was a very unique school. It was the only high school in the area that was a performing arts school. Kids from all over the world would come and audition for this school but only a handful would get in. But that wasn't the only reason that there school was unique. Unknowingly there school was the only school that had magical on campus. Henry Locklier was an average kid, was slightly tan and was a decent height with a decent GPA. He had crazy orange hair that had a mind of its own and his friends called him carrot top because of it. This was a kid who would get along with a handful of kids and would have his nose stuck in a book. This was a kid that would redo homework for fun. This is a kid that you would never expect to be a wizard. He was walking home that morning from the library with his twin sister Jenny that never understood him.

"Why do you even bother doing all that work for when you can just cast a spell to do it for you?" Jenny asked for the 100th time.

"I told you because I won't be able to become a brain surgeon like that" Henry sighed rubbing his temples. "Why must you question my methods?"

"It's because your methods are a waste of time. I mean you flaunt your smarticles but you won't flaunt that you're a wizard. You only make spells to cook instead using them to do chores and homework" she sighs. "I swear you are a waste of magic"

"At least the magic I use doesn't get me in trouble" Henry points out.

"Ok so maybe I don't follow the rules but at least I have common sense. I mean we go to a performing arts school and you want to be a brain surgeon"

she spits back.

"If you forget mom and grandpa will only let us go to one school and since you want to be an actress, I used my artistic talent to get in" Henry explained. Jenny stopped in her tracks.

"Wait you mean you convinced mom and grandpa to move us down here and put up with drawing just so I could have my dream"

He shrugged "Basically but it's not a big deal"

She threw her arms around her brother "Thank you this is the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me"

Henry hugged her back "You know I have your back; you're my twin remember"

They broke apart and started walking again. But since it was dark Henry didn't see the puddle of water that was in front of him and slipped falling face first.

Jenny laughed in spite of herself "And now its time for me to have your back" she helped her brother up who was now soaking wet. "Come on lets zap home the suns almost about to come out."

Henry reluctantly agreed as Jenny took out her wand and in a light poof they disappeared. What they had failed to notice thought that in the process of Henry's little fall, his wand that he had flew out of his back pocket and had landed on the bottom step of the Seville's front porch.

**_I warned you it was short..but hey at least the next chapter will be longer (I hope). So did any of you put any pieces together. Tell all in your review as you critique on my work. lolzpeace!_**


End file.
